Gentle
by ohmytheon
Summary: There are a lot of reasons why Ochako loves Izuku, but one of her favorites has to be the way he treats her while she's injured. Not like she's fragile, but like she deserves to be treasured. (Aged-Up, Post Canon)


**Notes:** This scene was briefly mentioned in my fic, "heroes in the dark," which is not necessary to read at all since this would've been set like a year or so before that fic even starts. I mention a few cute, fluffy scenes between Izuku and Ochako in it, but never get to write them since that thing is all angst. I noticed while on here that there is a serious lack of fics that focused on Izuako. They're usually a side or back burner pairing. So, you know, I decided to fix that. What if to combat the angst that is my Villain!Deku AU, I write about all the Izuako domestic fluff I mention? I was hitting a block and this was the perfect way to get over that. Plus, we all know that Izuku would go all out to know his shit to please his girlfriend after getting over the embarrassment first.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing except for like my soul.

* * *

It was very rare that they got the day off together, so whenever they did, they took advantage of it. Sometimes they would go on cute dates around the city. At least Deku tried to make them cute. The last time he'd tried to take her out for a romantic dinner, a villain had tried robbing the restaurant. Who robbed a restaurant? Ochako hadn't had time to question the villain's logic when they'd put an end to his robbery attempt, although she had been kind of disappointed when the villain knocked her food off the table.

Other times though, they just stayed in at home. A nice quiet night was something that both of them counted as very precious. Ever since they'd jumped into the hero life when they'd been accepted into U.A. years ago, there had been little in the way of quiet time. Maybe there would have been had the League of Villains decided to start their plans their first year. Now that they were officially pro heroes, it was like they were on the run constantly.

Ochako loved going out with Deku, who liked to do little adorable things for her, but it was always like she had to share him with everyone else. After all, he was the Deku, a hero that was rising extremely quick in the ranks alongside Todoroki and Bakugou. Ochako was slower, which showed in her paycheck, but she didn't mind, not when Deku was so extremely supportive. She didn't have a flashy quirk like they did, but she liked her zero gravity and Deku did too. He said it was so her.

Because Deku did have a flashy quirk and was popular though, it meant that they could barely leave the apartment without someone recognizing him. He'd gone from that "plain-looking" one to the "everyone knows him" guy. Now that she knew him and they were older, she couldn't see how she'd described him like that before; she didn't understand how anyone could've done so. There was something so bright about him - something that drew the eye and made you feel something on some level - something magnetic.

She wasn't just thinking that because they were dating now.

Today was one of those days where they decided to stay in. Mostly it was because of her, which was frustrating. After jumping in front of a civilian to take a villain's punch, she'd been dealing with a broken rib. She could still work, but the agency she was signed onto had told her to take a few days to recuperate. She hadn't liked that at all. As heroes, neither she nor Deku were the type that liked to be still for long.

It didn't help that Deku tended to get a little...frazzled when she was injured. It was sweet, the way he would tend to any of her wounds, just as she did his. A broken bone, in his opinion, was a little more serious than usual, despite the fact that he had broken his bones practically every other day their first year at UA. That little fact didn't deter him in the slightest.

This was a quiet moment though. The afternoon sun shining hazily through their window, which was perched open so that the fresh breeze could drift into the room. She was lying in bed, propped up by the absurd amount of pillows that she and Deku seemed to collect, reading a rather trashy romance novel. Back when she'd been younger, she used to hide those books and wouldn't let anyone know that she read them. As an adult, well, Deku was capable of being highly embarrassing (his own words) and it never stopped him from doing what he loved. He really was an inspiration for everything.

What she loved most about today was Deku sprawled half on top of her. The guy never rested. He even mumbled in his sleep. Right now though, he was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her stomach. He was sleeping, softly breathing with his mouth curled into a smile. His green hair was so fluffy, hiding his closed eyes, and every now and then she absentmindedly ran her fingers through it. He looked so damn peaceful. Deku was a ball of brightness, optimism, and hard work, but he very rarely got a break. Being All Might's predecessor didn't allow him much time to breathe easily. He deserved it though.

Ochako was in the middle of a particularly, ah, romantic scene in the book when she felt something soft nuzzling against her side. When she peered over her book, she saw that Deku was slowly waking up, rubbing his face against her tank top and his hair brushing against her arm like a feather duster. She smiled and went back to her book, staying still, which she counted as a feat considering the, uh, romanticness of the scene. Her smile broadened when she felt Deku's lips brush press against her side over her tank top. The kiss was gentle, if only because it was a few inches away from her injured rib.

However, Ochako actually jumped a little when his lips pressed against her skin above her hip bone. He'd nudged her tank top up with his nose and gave a few little kisses up her side. His eyes were still closed and his breath still steady, almost like he fighting to fall back asleep, but she knew he was awake from the way he tightened his grip around her.

Deku continued to lightly pepper kisses up her side and stomach, his touch feather light but his breath like a hot burst of air against her skin. All thoughts of her book were forgotten, but she held it in front of her like it might help her keep her own breath even. His lips ghosted over her ribs, so soft that it was like he wasn't even touching her. She'd decided not to wrap them today so that she could breathe easier, except now she was having issues doing just that.

Nope, she wasn't going to react. She was going to let him do his waking up thing and then… Well, she wasn't sure what the plan was. He seemed equally determined to make her react. That was how he was in everything. He didn't know the meaning of half-assing things. Deku threw his entire heart into everything, be it his role as a hero, working out, or their relationship. If he wanted something, he worked really hard to get it. That was another one of the things that she loved about him.

Fully giving up the pretense of being asleep, Deku lifted himself up and shifted over her, so that he was lying on his stomach in between her legs and using his forearms on either side of her to prop himself up. As he reached to the skin just under her breasts, her hands dropped to her sides, the book forgotten in one as she threaded the fingers of her other hand into his. Her head fell back against a pillow, her mouth parting as she let out a shaky breath when he began to kiss a travel back down her stomach.

Once upon a time, she had been self conscious about that part of her body. She knew that she would never be the skinniest girl. That skintight hero costume had confirmed all her fears and then some. Constant training and a vigorous workout routine had done wonders, but there always seemed to be a stubborn bit of belly fat that she couldn't get rid of. Might have been her love of sweets. She'd been terribly nervous about Deku seeing her body for what it was.

The look on his face when he had seen all of her for the first time was still ingrained in her memory. His red cheeks, his eyes wide with his pupils blown, his mouth parted in shock - and nothing but adoration on his face. It had meant the world to her. She knew he thought she was silly, but he never made her feel dumb for feeling that way about herself. He just made it known through actions and words that he thought she was beautiful.

Like right now, as he kissed down her stomach until he reached the skin right above her baggy shorts. He squeezed her fingers and then pulled his out of her grasp so that he could tug her shorts down. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed the exposed skin. There was a bruise nearby where she'd been kicked, so he was gentle there as well. Kind even. He never treated her like glass, knowing the measure of her strength, but he kissed her like she was something special, to be taken care of, to be treasured.

He tugged on her shorts a little more insistently and she raised her hips out of instinct more than anything. And then he was on her, his breath so hot, and when he murmured, "Ochako," against her core, her muscles tightened pleasantly and she let out a tiny whimper.

She remembered the first time he'd done this. It had been… Well, it hadn't been terrible, but she couldn't say it had been fun either. Both of them had been far too anxious and inexperienced. He had apparently been wanting to do it for a while, but hadn't known how to broach it to her and had also been afraid that she'd think him lewd. His desire amounted to very little when actually faced with the task at hand. It would've been better had she not been so self-conscious, seeing as how it was the first time he'd done more than feel her with his hands or fingers. Her muscles had been strained as she couldn't relax herself enough to enjoy it and he'd been a bit lost.

Of course, like all things with Deku, once he was determined, he didn't give up. After the failed first attempt, he'd gone back to do research. It had caused a really embarrassing mixup in the library when Kaminari had stumbled upon him and thought he was looking up porn. However, the second time around Deku had asked her if he could try it, things had been much better. She'd been seeing stars by the end of it. She hadn't been aware a person could do that.

After a year and a half, he was much better at going down on her. It was a talent in its own. He knew exactly what she liked now that they'd done this multiple times, him listening to her patiently, and he enjoyed doing it. As far as she knew, very few of her other female friends had dated guys that were enthusiastic about doing this. Ochako didn't brag about their sex life, but she felt kind of bad that other girls were missing out on this. Sometimes, Deku liked to go at it until she could barely breathe. To this day, he'd still come up with pink cheeks and a nervous smile, which made the whole thing that much sweeter.

Today, Deku was slow and methodical, delicately dragging her pleasure out of her. He was almost careful in his ministrations of her, making sure not to go to fast or rough because of her injury. One might say this was the kind of strenuous activity the doctor at the hospital warned against, but who was she to deny her boyfriend this? Also, it felt amazing, so she wasn't inclined to stop him.

He pulled back slightly so that he could slid a finger inside of her, crooking it just right, and kissed her inner thigh. "You're so beautiful." He'd said it hundreds of times, but each one felt just as genuine as the last. When he went back in for more, he went to the spot that needed the attention the most, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. It was like lightning shot through her body. She felt electricity tingling under her skin as she tried to stay as still as possible, but her body was subconsciously moving, her hips rising up and down in tandem with his mouth and finger.

It was too much and not enough. "Deku," she managed to stutter out in between faint gasps, her fingers gliding through his soft hair. He groaned into her, the fingers of his free hand digging into her ass with a little more force than what he'd been using so far. He added another finger, sliding in and out of her, and focused on that sweet spot with the same determination he had with everything else. Gods, it was so much. "D-Deku, I-"

"Come on, come on," he mumbled.

The orgasm crashed over her like a wave, as if she'd peaked and was now falling into it, riding the wave down. But when her body went taut as she moved to ride through the orgasm without thinking, her broken rib reminded her that she couldn't just do certain things without repercussion. The pain hit her hard and she crashed head first into the wave. Even as part of her body continued on with the orgasm, the rest of her cried out in pain. She winced and gasped in a way that was much different from pleasure, a hand flying to her side.

Deku knew it immediately, his head popping up. "Oh my god." His green eyes locked onto hers, apologies already written in them. "Oh my god, Ochako, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He pulled her shorts back up and scrambled off of her so fast that it was almost like he'd used his quirk. The loss of his comforting weight against her was immediately felt and mourned. Damn her stupid rib. Why couldn't it have held out a bit longer? It definitely killed the mood for the both of them. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ochako sighed as the pain continued to throb but fade away. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Far from it actually. He'd done everything so right.

Still, Deku didn't look convinced. He was sitting on his knees next to her, one hand hovering over hers lying on top her ribs while he didn't seem to know what to do with the other. It was almost like he was afraid to touch her, in case he hurt her again. But he hadn't hurt her. She'd felt great up until her body betrayed her.

Ochako gave him a smile. "Come here." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips, the hesitant hand finally coming to rest on her neck so that his thumb rested on her jaw. She cupped his chin so that when they pulled apart, he wouldn't lean back and she rested her forehead against his. "I missed you."

"Mm, it's been a while," Deku agreed. "We've been either busy or exhausted."

"So you figured you'd have me while I was down?" Ochako teased.

Deku's face immediately turned pink. "N-no! That's what not was I was thinking!" he sputtered out. She couldn't help but laugh. They'd been dating for almost three years and living together for one, but she could still manage to get him to blush over the silliest things. He'd been going down on her pretty vigorously a minute ago and now he was turning red over it. "I just… I wanted to make you feel good."

"Well, I'd say you did a damn good job."

"Until your rib-"

"Not your fault," Ochako interrupted him. "I'll try not to get hit next time."

Deku grinned at her. "You'll have to get some extra hand-to-hand combat lessons in."

"Oh no," Ochako replied. "You just want to see me in those illegally short shorts."

"They fit you so perfectly though," Deku whined, flopping sideways on the bed next to her.

Ochako laughed and snuggled further back into the pillows. She couldn't turn on her side, lest she wanted to hurt her rib again, so she settled for turning her head. Reaching out, she brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." He let out a contented sigh. "You better heal up soon though. I hate it when you're hurt."

"You're not the only one," Ochako sighed. And then she gave him a wicked grin. "You better be ready when I am because I swear I'm going to pounce on you. I've really missed you."

Deku returned the grin to her. "Oh really?"

"Mmhm, you're not gonna know what hit you."

"I'm holding you to it."

Giggles bubbled out of Ochako's mouth and she ignored the brief sting of pain from her rib. Carefully, she scooted over closer to him and then rolled onto her other side, so that her back was pressed up against his chest. He laid a hand on her arm instead of draping it over her, in case the extra weight bothered her rib, and kissed her neck. She took a deep breath, relishing the feel of him curled up behind her, and breathed out slowly.

This was the life. She loved being a hero with everything in her and she loved going out and doing things, but there were some days when all she dreamed about was coming back home to this, to Deku. It was a great life, one that made her far happier than she'd thought possible as a teenager. She knew that he felt the same way.

Things weren't always perfect. Sometimes - many times actually - life as a hero got in the way of them and she knew that she had to accept it. She couldn't always be his number one priority when he was fighting to be the number one hero, which was why moments like this meant the world to her. In these moments, everything else could fade away into the background and they could be just them. Just Izuku and Ochako. She liked that and so she lived in this moment for as long as she could until the next one came.

It was what they did and they both understood that about their relationship. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him.


End file.
